


Hey

by TianaEspecial



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sugiere a Nico como top pero no es gráfico, a veces lo que escribo no da para más, qué puede decir, todo es suave y vainilla y gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/TianaEspecial
Summary: Tras comer con sus amigos y en necesidad de pasar un momento a solas, Nico y Jason entran a la cabaña de Hades y las cosas van escalando de ahí en más.





	Hey

Las manos de Jason trazan sus costillas y, por un instante, se pregunta si se alejará, asqueado por la sensación. Si reaccionará de lo que están a punto de hacer. Si decidirá marcharse y no dar vuelta atrás para otorgarle una última mirada. Si nunca volverá a dirigirle la palabra.

Todos estos pensamientos pasan por la cabeza de Nico hasta que levanta la vista del musculoso abdomen de Jason para encontrar su rostro, el cual muestra una expresión que ayuda a disolver el tren de preocupación e inseguridades haciendo camino por su cabeza. El intenso azul cielo de los ojos de Jason parece brillar bajo la tenue iluminación del cuarto, al parecer dilatados por el deseo dedicado únicamente a él.

Nico puede sentir cómo se le escapa el aire mientras acuna el rostro de Jason entre sus manos. Jason deposita un peso en la parte interior de su palma, enviando una corriente placentera que tiene a Nico cerrando los ojos.

Esto está bien. No puede haber duda en las palabras de Jason cuando le dice que lo quiere o cuando lo sostiene de forma tan firme contra su pecho. Nico abre los ojos al suspirar su alivio y, con los labios temblando un poco, atrae a Jason hacia un beso impaciente. De nuevo se encuentran el ritmo que habían adquirido al cerrar la puerta de la cabaña tras de ellos, donde Jason no había alcanzado a terminar su despedida cuando Nico lo había tomado de la muñeca para guiarlo a la cama.

En el tema de lo físico siempre habían mantenido una línea de límites muy clara. Nunca había sido necesario establecer los motivos de por qué. Probablemente con todo el tema de ser semidioses y habiendo peleado en dos grandes guerras antes de entrar apropiadamente a la pubertad había influido mucho en la falta de interés que Nico tenía en el área de lo sexual. Aunque siendo sincero, Nico no podía pensar muy a fondo en eso cuando tenía las manos del otro buscando desabrochar sus ajustados jeans. Cuando llega el turno de Nico de desvestirlo, nota cómo sus posiciones han cambiado de estar debajo de Jason a estar encima de él. Es una sensación extrañamente confortante. Cuando da voz a esta observación, el chico ríe suavemente y le dice que no le desagrada la idea.

“¿Qué idea?” Pregunta Nico.

“Ser el de abajo.” Responde Jason, y es paciente en esperar a que el significado de sus palabras cobre sentido en su pareja.

Cuando al fin Nico entiende a lo que se refiere, el rojo de su rostro compite con el atardecer del día que habían despedido junto a su grupo de amigos antes de retirarse a sus cabañas para dormir.

“Pero… ¿estás seguro? ¿Y si te lastimo?”

Ante la mirada escéptica del rubio, Nico se ve inundado con la necesidad de darle un manotazo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que quiere borrar esa sonrisa de ‘ _¿Hablas en serio?’_ de su rostro.

“No me mires así, Grace… sabes a lo que me refiero.”

Jason se limita a encogerse de hombros. Lo toma de las manos y jugando con el anillo de calavera en su mano izquierda, le dice, “Sabes que tengo una alta resistencia al dolor. Además… Estoy seguro de que harás todo en tu poder para que eso no pase.”

Al ver la notoria indecisión de Nico, le pasa un poco de cabello tras la oreja y mantiene la mano ahí para que lo mire.

“No voy a presionarte a hacerlo. No tenemos que hacerlo, aunque me deberías una dotación completa de acurrucos y abrazos. De ésas sí que no te salvas, di Angelo.”

El calor del pecho de Nico se expande de golpe por todo su cuerpo. Sonríe dentro de la palma de Jason cuando la cubre con su mano y deja un beso ahí, el cual deja al otro chico con una sensación de cosquillas y los dos vuelven a acercarse a un beso que vuelve a estar lleno de sonrisas y una vaga sensación como si estuvieran flotando. Gracioso de asumir, siendo que no podían sentirse más presentes en el momento de lo que habían estado hace unos minutos cuando alcanzaron la orilla de la cama y se desvanecieron entre las cobijas.

Ya en la mañana reflexionarían en lo poco ortodoxo que es tener tu primera vez sin la preparación adecuada pero esa es historia para otra ocasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Como mencioné en las tags/etiquetas, esta fui yo hace mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un poco de Nico siendo el que está encima de Jason, porque el rubio me recuerda mucho a Shiro de VLD, además de que simplemente amo a los hombres musculosos siendo tiernamente dominados por su pareja. Pareja gay. O bi. Eso es. En sí no planeo continuarlo pero como siempre eso puede cambiar con el tiempo. Publico esto porque le di un borrador a leer a unas amigas y les gustó. Claramente está modificado pero hey. Si también te ha gustado me alegraría saberlo.


End file.
